


Not the Serpent

by imaginary_golux



Category: The Bible
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve was not tempted by a snake.  Written for Porn Battle X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Serpent

And it came to pass that Eve came to the Tree of Knowledge, and looked upon it, and it was fair; and beneath the Tree there lay one who Eve did not know, who was Lilith, the first woman.

And Lilith said to Eve, Little sister, do you know what this tree is?

And Eve replied, It is the Tree of Knowledge, and we are forbidden to eat of it, lest we die.

Then Lilith laughed, and said, What is death? But assuredly you will not die if you eat of its fruit, but will know good and evil and desire, and be enlightened. I have eaten of it, and I did not die.

Then Eve was tempted by the soft words of Lilith, and looked upon the fruit, and saw that it was very beautiful and good to eat; and so she stretched out her hand and took of the fruit, and ate of it.

And it came to pass that Eve knew good and evil, and Eve looked upon Lilith and desired her, and stretched out her hand and said to her, Elder sister, what is this feeling which encompasses me?

And Lilith replied, That is desire, and I will show you what it does; and she drew Eve to her and kissed her.

Then Eve was very much astonished, and also very pleased, and she said, Elder sister, I like this desire very much; show me more. So it was that Lilith drew her to the ground, and gave her pleasure with mouth and hands, and Eve was made glad. And when Lilith drew away, Eve followed her, and did to Lilith as Lilith had done to her, and Lilith was made glad by the hands and mouth of Eve.

Then did Lilith leave the Garden, saying, I am not welcome here, little sister, but you may find me outside of this place.

And Eve took of the fruit of the tree and went to Adam, and said to him, Take of this fruit, and he took, and ate.

And it came to pass that Adam and Eve were cast out of Eden; and Adam wept bitter tears for his lost home, but Eve was glad.


End file.
